csofandomcom-20200223-history
Bots
Bots or AI players ('''A'rtificial 'I'ntelligence)'' is a system in Counter-Strike series. Overview Bots can only be used in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch mode. They are fought as an opponent instead of real players. In bot modes, players can only join the same team as the room host. When a player joins a room, a bot will automatically join to balance the game. The room host can select their desired difficulty. In Counter-Strike Online, the host have to kill an amount of bots to unlock a new difficulty. The task gets more difficult as it goes. There are two types of bots and they are: *PODBot *ZBot Counter-Strike Online uses ZBot as their main AI and cannot be changed. Bot Zombie Mod is launched for the players to experience Zombie 1: Original game play with bots. Functions The bots can perform a radio talk, similar to players and follow the radio commands given by the players. The bots will either accept or decline the commands, depends on their coop level. The bots will talk by Voice Chat by default and able to use this to communicate with other bots. They can also carry out the task of the mode or map as if they are a real player. However, the bots needs navigation files to navigate around the map. Most bots use class weapons but some of them can be seen using other weapons like QBB-95, MG36 and USAS-12. Difficulty Skill Template Easy= *Skill: 0 *Reaction time: 0.50 seconds *Attack delay: 1.50 seconds |-| Fair= *Skill: 25 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 1.00 seconds |-| Normal= *Skill: 50 *Reaction time: 0.40 seconds *Attack delay: 0.70 seconds |-| Tough= *Skill: 60 *Reaction time: 0.30 seconds *Attack delay: 0.35 seconds |-| Hard= *Skill: 75 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Very Hard= *Skill: 80 *Reaction time: 0.25 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Expert= *Skill: 90 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds |-| Elite= *Skill: 100 *Reaction time: 0.20 seconds *Attack delay: 0.00 seconds Weapon Preferences Some bots have weapon preferences, means the weapon they will buy will be predictable. Knowing their weapon preferences will help player on awaring them. Notice that some of the bots don't have one. Rifle #M4A1 #AK-47 #FA-MAS #Galil #MP5 RifleT #AK-47 #M4A1 #Galil #FA-MAS #MP5 Punch/PunchT #AUG #SG552 #FA-MAS #Galil #MP5 Sniper #AWP #SG550 #G3SG-1 (unused) #Scout #FA-MAS #Galil #MP5 Power #M249 #XM1014 #M3 #FA-MAS (unused) #Galil (unused) #MP5 Shotgun #XM1014 #M3 #FA-MAS (unused) #Galil (unused) #MP5 Shield When after death respawn, they choose random weapons. *M4A1 *AK-47 *FA-MAS *Galil *MP5 Spray #P90 #TMP #MAC-10 #MP5 (unused) Bot Zombie Mod In Bot zombie mod, BOTs are equipped with different choice of wepaons: #AK-47 #D3-AU/1 #USAS-12 #P90 #Benelli M4 #Dual Elites #AWP #USP 45 Names Trivia *These bots are based from the Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. *The bots in Bot Zombie Mod are elite bots. *All bots will only use Seal knife as their melee weapon. *The bots in Rush Battle are hard bots. *Bots cannot detect players who were in smoke that come out from Smoke grenade. Category:Gameplay